The Doctor Works with Torchwood
by BPLover
Summary: Okay, complete AU. The Doctor has to help Torchwood defend Earth against the Daleks. Twist? His two daughters are on the Torchwood team. Then, the Bad Wolf comes back to play as the Daleks attempt to harness the Time Vortex. Oh, what a day! 11/Rose Jack/Ianto


The plan had failed. We were all prepared. Every little detail had been in place. Except one… him. Daniel Jones, second-in-command, the one with the bomb that would wipe out the Daleks, but he betrayed us. Now we are running anywhere and everywhere. The world is in danger and we are the only ones who can save it. We are Torchwood: Next Generation, defenders of Earth, saving the world from aliens every day of the week, but now we have failed. It all started at the beginning of the night...

I was dancing with Jack, we were all prepared. Unfortunately we all had to be in formal dress. I was in a floor length ballroom dress, with enough room that you could not tell I was wearing skinny jeans and converse underneath. Also, it was a long sleeved dress, so I was wearing a green tank underneath. I was prepared to throw off this dress as soon as the action started. I, of course had my signature leather jacket in the back with my backpack. Now we were just waiting for the Daleks to arrive. "I never thought we would be waiting for the aliens to arrive. It's very different... and boring." I whispered to Jack. He looked at me and grinned.

"Well if you're bored, we could always just hang out in a closet for a while…" He winked at me and I knew immediately what he was implying. I shook my head and laughed.

"You know the rules, no snogging on the job." I rolled my eyes at his playful flirting. Well, not exactly playful, since I know he would carry out any one of them if he could get permission. This was never going to happen, at least not in this life time.

Unfortunately, Jenny would immediately call dad if that happened and trust me that's a big deal with us. I should probably tell you who we are. First, there's Jack Harkness, the man who can never die. Ianto Jones, tea boy. Gwen Cooper, the cop. Then, we have our medic, Jennifer Martha Smith… but there's more to it. Jenny wasn't born on Earth; she was born on a planet called Messaline when our dad came there. She was born out of a machine from a DNA sample of our dad, and Donna, his companion at the time, named her Jenny for generated anomaly. Unfortunately, dad didn't realize she survived after she was shot, so she ended up here.

Then, of course there is me. I am the daughter of River Song; my name is Roselyn Amelia Song. My mom, because of hers and Doctors messed up timelines, knew if the Doctor ever saw me it would be before he knew her in the right way, so she gave me to Jack. Now the thing about our father… Jenny and I's father is The Doctor. He is a time lord. He is from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation Kasterberous, a lost world, lost in fire and time. He burns through all of time, saving worlds and protecting innocents… but he has blood on his hands. Blood stains his hands with the memories of all the people who have died for him. And he doesn't even know we exist.

Crash! They were here. I snapped out of my thoughts and ran to my position. I threw off the dress and put on my jacket, slinging my backpack across my back. I had my gun in my hand. It was a special gun that Torchwood had developed. It could temporarily open the time vortex on its victim and could kill a dalek in a second flat. Not even a Dalek can withstand the time vortex. It was developed using mine and Jenny's blood. Ugh, so many blood samples. I hate blood. Then the Daleks came in. The plan was to shoot as many as we can, then Daniel would set off the gas, a gas that would stick to the daleks, get into their systems, and wipe out all of their hardware, disabling their armor and leaving the Dalek trapped in its shell..

Then there was a laugh, I knew it was his, but it was so twisted, so dark. How could this have happened? I had a crush on Daniel, he was my best friend and I was so in love with him. How could he betrayed us? I felt angry and sad as the realization of what he had done hit me. He might have just cost us Earth. I turned on my gun and let my mother shine through shooting all twenty daleks in the room without even looking, just like she taught me. I recharged my gun and walked out of the room. I refused to let myself cry and I ran, oh how I ran. I ran out of the building, running along the sidewalk. It was awful, the smell of burnt flesh in the air and the smoke filling the sky.

As I was running, I made a sharp turn and began running across the parking lot. I made it half way across before running into those two annoying girls from before. "Run!" I yelled to them. One of them began running back towards the daleks before I could stop her. The other girls attempted to run after her, I grabbed the other girls arm to keep her from going. "She's dead; there is nothing you can do except save yourself." The girl nodded and we ran.

We ran inside a near-by building and noticed all the people inside. I immediately took charge. "Ok, everybody, raise your hand if you are missing a family member who was inside with you?" I yelled, I wanted to know if I could lock the doors or not. I knew my team could make it inside and I could send them a message. About half of them raised their hands. I sighed, oh well. I called Jack, and he answered. Knowing that this would be monitored, I yelled, "Follow this!", and I sent my signal in the air. Every member of Torchwood had one of these, luckily except Daniel. Daniel had only been here a month and we had not given him one yet. I'm glad we didn't, because I never thought he would ever turn on us. Especially for the Daleks! How could he ever be convinced to help them? I heard the doors slam open as Jenny and Jack rushed in. They barricaded the door behind them. I ran to them hugging them, allowing myself to break down and cry in their arms.

After about an hour had gone by, I stopped crying. I stood up, wiped my eyes, and I set my backpack in front of me. I put on my belt. In that belt I had a stun gun, two normal guns (Well, normal for Torchwood), about 100 Retcon pills, two containment vortexes, three sonic devices (Sonic Screwdriver and two Sonic Lipsticks), two al knives, and psychic paper. Then, in my book bag was enough food and water for two years. We got prepared and then we went to leave. I turned back to the people huddled here, "You guys should be safe here. The stores on the other side of the parking lot can be raided for food. Don't go home and whatever you do don't make a lot of noise. Pass on the message: Torchwood is here and we're going to stop the Daleks. Goodbye."

I waved and as we were about to open the door, we heard a round of applause. All of those people cramped in this place were clapping for us. They must think of us as heroes. But we're not, we're just ordinary human beings. We just were a little more aware of the universe. I just hoped that we were right and that none of these people would die. As we headed out the door, I sighed and looked at Jenny, "It's time to call dad." She looked at me and nodded. We took shelter in a restaurant a couple miles down the road, which was fortunately empty, I don't think I could handle any more civilians, dependent on me to help them. I picked up my cell, and I called the number mum told me to call, if I ever had an emergency. "Hello?" I heard my mother's voice coming out of the phone. I started to cry.

**Mum? It's me, its Roselyn.**

_Roselyn? Oh my god, it's you._

**Yeah it's me mum. I'm so sorry, but I need to tell dad about me.**

_Roselyn, I told you, you can't. He can never know. _

**Mum, I know, but I need to call him. Daleks are on Earth. Please give me his number. If I don't tell him, Earth will burn. I'm afraid this is more important then preserving his timeline. The Daleks plan to open the rift on Earth, to let it tear Earth apart and harness the time energy released by the time vortex. **

**Mum? Please, I need you to help me.**

_Yes, I'm here. Just remember, I love you. Tell your father I said I'm sorry and that I love him so much, oh how I love that man. Good Luck._

**Mum? Can't you come too? We need all the help we can get, I need you.**

_Oh sweetie, you don't need me, you're just like your father. You're a hero, and I know you can save the day. My days on Earth are over, my timeline ends soon. The Doctor knows this, which is why I've never seen him long enough to tell him about you and Jenny. He doesn't like endings. Be his beginning, sweetie, show him that my time was never wasted._

With that, she whispered the number and hung up. I picked my phone back up and dialed it in, hoping it would work. I held my breath, my knuckles turning white as I clutched the phone. The dial tone stopped and I heard a male voice pick up.

**Hello?**

Is this the Doctor?

**Who's asking?**

I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry, but this is your daughter. I need your help.

**I'm terribly sorry, but you must have the wrong number. I don't have any children. **

I don't have the wrong number; I'm River Song's daughter. You were never supposed to know about me.

**What?! Why wouldn't she tell me? You can't possibly be my daughter, I mean it's impossible!**

Isn't the impossible normal around you. I happened when you and her "you know", but because your timelines are opposite and she couldn't tell the right you, you never were told, but I can because I have a normal time line.

**Well, where are you? Obviously, I'll come and get you. We can go have a chat with your mother. Where are you sweetheart?**

Umm. I'm with Torchwood, dad. I'm standing here with Captain Jack Harkness and Jenny Martha Smith. That's the name she chose for herself. Since you know, you always use Smith as your last name. Dad, Jenny survived. She didn't die on Messaline and she's standing right next to me. Here, I'll put her on.

_Dad? It's me Jenny. It's really me. (sobs)_

**Jenny? But you died, Jenny you died! I sat with you as your heart slowed and breath stopped coming. I saw you die.**

_Dad, I may not have been able to regenerate that time, but the terra-forming device saved me. It was made to fix an entire planet, a time lord wasn't too hard to repair. I woke up after you had already gone and stole a spaceship, heading to Earth. It's really me dad._

**Oh my gosh, its really you isn't it? Wait a minute, did you say you were with Jack? As in Mr. Flirty Jack Harkness? **

_Yeah, why? You know him don't you? He used to travel with you._

**Yes, he's a good guy, but just put me on speaker phone for a second.**

_Here you go. Everyone can hear you._

**Harkness can you hear me?**

**Loud and clear, Doctor. Is it just me or does your voice sound different?**

**I regenerated. I have a bowtie now! But that's not the point. And you better stay a good distance from my daughters. He hasn't flirted with you guys, has he?**

Oh dad, River said you were like this. Just please come. It's May, 26, 2013 at 10:27 at night.

The call disconnected. VWORP VWORP! The Tardis faded into existence right in front of us. The door flew open and a man with floppy brown hair and a fez hopped out of the Tardis. He was dressed like an old professor with a weathered tan jacket and a red bowtie.

"Roselyn, Jenny? Is that you guys?" He said, his voice cracking a bit on the last part, but his smile was so bright and hopeful.

"Yup, it's us dad, and we need your help." I responded, frowning as I remembered the danger we were in. The frown quickly turned into a smile as he scooped us both up into a hug. "Uh, a little too tight dad, we still need to breathe." He laughed and turned to Jenny.

"You're alive! Oh my gosh, you're really and truly alive." He clung to her, hugging her as if she might disappear if he let go of her. I smiled at them, but inside I was nervous. What if he didn't like me? What if he never wanted a child? The fear disappeared as he turned to me again. "Where's your mother? If she thinks she's dragging me into another one of her problems, she's got another thing coming." He looked so happy at the moment and I hated the fact that I was about to destroy that hapy smile. I frowned and stared downwards at my shoes. "What? Is she in jail again? Oh goodness, your mother can get into quite the amount of trouble. I swear it's like she's trying to compete with me or something, although I doubt anyone can get in as much trouble as me-"

"Um dad," I said cutting off his ranting, "moms not coming." He frowned at me. I continued on. "She's never coming. She's gone to the Library, dad." I said the words that broke his heart. I saw it on his face, and now I knew what my mother meant when she said he didn't like endings. I saw his face crumple up as he realized the implications of what I had just said.

"Oh… well then what did you need?" He said, but his tone was much softer, carrying a tone of sadness and despair and his eyes filled with the pain of a man who had had many horrible endings in his life. He had faced many horrible endings including, the end of Gallifrey, the end of companion after companion, and even the end of the Master.

Jack took over the conversation from there, "Doc, it's the Daleks they're attacking Earth. They plan to open the Rift and let it tear Earth to shreds, so they can harness the time energy released by the time vortex. We had a plan to get rid of them, before they got out of our reach, but one of our team members betrayed us. He sabotaged our plans."

The Doctor's face was a mix of horrified and confused. "Even if that plan worked, how would they use the energy? There's no way they could ever stabilize it. I don't know where they would even get the idea from. It's practically impossible!" He was shouting, his voice high-pitched and sort of squeaky. Suddenly I remembered something mom told me…

_Flashback_

_An eight year old me was sitting in a chair as mom combed through my wet hair. Suddenly I thought about something. "Mummy, did you or daddy ever love someone before each other." I said. My mom dropped the comb, looking at me slightly in shock._

"_What made you think of that sweetie?" She responded. I didn't know what she meant. Maybe she thought I was too young to comprehend that mom and dad had not always loved each other._

"_Oh nothing, I was just curious." I smiled at mom, as she considered whether to tell me or not. I always knew what my mummy was thinking of. Mummy said this was because, I could tell her emotions by her time stream. I don't know what that means, but I guess it's something good._

"_Sweetie, your dad lived for 900 years before he ever met me. He loved a couple of people before me. He once even fell in love with a human." She told me this in an even voice. She didn't look bothered about it at all. _

"_A human, did he really?" I asked. I knew that daddy never got attached to humans, because it hurt him when they left him. And they always left him. That never stopped him from having companions, but he never fell in love with them._

"_Yes, but she was a very special human. Her name was Rose Tyler. She saved him after the Time War. She healed his heart, gave him something to live for when he thought there was nothing left. She cured his depression and gave him her heart. One day, he tried to leave her behind. He sent the Tardis back with her so she wouldn't get hurt. But Rose was very stubborn. She opened the heart of the Tardis and absorbed the time vortex. Normally that would kill a human, but she was determined and she controlled it. She told the Tardis to take them back and it listened. She arrived just in time to save the Doctor. She turned every single Dalek to dust, ended the Time War, and revived Jack Harkness, all in one moment. She controlled all of space and time and she used it for him. Oh she loved him so much, and he loved her too. But she was taken away, and he never saw her again._

"They got it from you!" I shouted, amazed that I had figured it out. Everyone turned around and stared at me. "Doctor, Rose took in the vortex remember? She used it to wipe out the Daleks, but she didn't get every one of them. Some escaped. They must have thought that they could do the same thing she did, but to destroy instead of create. They are trying to harness the power of Bad Wolf!" I burst it out, everything falling into place in my mind. I understood exactly what was going on and I was going to stop it. The Doctor blinked and I could see he was on the same page as me. He also knew what I planned.

"Roselyn, no, don't do it!" He shouted at me, but it was too late. I ran to the Tardis, closing the door behind me. I was going to open up the heart of the Tardis. I was going to absorb the time vortex and I was going to wipe out every single Dalek in existence, just like Rose. But unlike her, this was revenge and I wasn't going to let even a single one escape. I dropped my backpack and belt to the console floor. I guess I wouldn't need any of those stupid weapons anyway. The Doctor would probably be happy about that. If I wasn't about to commit genocide, he might have even been proud. It was the Daleks, but he would say that even they didn't deserve this. I looked up at the console and nodded at the Tardis, telling her that it was time and to open up. The golden glowing light filled my sight as time and space turned through my mind. Images flashed through my head, and I excepted the fact that I was about to die. My eyes flashed gold and it was complete. I felt more in control then I thought I would. I turned to the door and it opened, the gold light coming off me in waves as I stepped out.

Everyone turned and looked at me in awe. I could imagine what I looked like, I was a goddess. I could bend time and space to my will and the power was in my eyes. Anyone who saw me could tell the power I had. My dad still attempted to get me to step down. It was too late. The power would still kill me, even if I let it go now. I might as well finish what I started. It's time to commit genocide. "Roselyn, please stop this will kill you. It's not worth. Please, my daughter, I can't lose you. Not when I have already lost your mother. Please stop." He was pleading with me, his voice desperate, but I would not budge. I had to do this. For him, for everyone on Earth, it was my turn to be the hero. It is my turn to take the fall for everyone else. I needed to commit genocide to save Earth. It will be a stain on my soul forever, but that was a risk I would take.

"I am so sorry dad, but I need to do this. It's my turn to be the hero." Everyone gasped as I spoke, in complete control. I was not a human like Rose. I was me, I was a time lady, and I had control. My voice was melodic, sweet, tinkling like a bell. It was beautiful and musical, lilting in light tones. I raised my hand and felt time turning as I uttered the words. The words that finished it, that made it all true. I felt the last dalek fade into dust and I said, "All the Daleks, are gone. Atoms and dust is all that's left. They shall never return to this universe. I leave this genocide on my soul, all blame on me. But I will not leave you with only genocide as my feat. I fix the immortal man. The Face of Boe is not needed. You can be normal Jack. Go, love your Ianto, and have a normal life. Jenny, I give you your regenerations. You are a true time lady. Don't let dad stay alone, not that he ever will be after what I do next. Dad, I give you love. Not with my mother, who may never have had your heart in the beginning. I give you Rose, I give you a time lady Rose. Cherish her, and live your life. She will live as long as you do. Goodbye."

With those final words, I collapsed, my heart giving out. There was not regenerations, I gave up all my regenerations to Jenny and Rose. I gave them my life. I felt the last bit of life trickle out of me as I felt darkness consume me, calling me to my death. But then, everything glowed…

I sat up my whole being glowing as my time and space coursed through me. NO! I tried to scream, to shout, but it wasn't listening. I had taken time and space into my head and it had bonded with me. It didn't intend to let me go yet. I burned for what felt like an eternity. Then, I opened my eyes. "Oh my god, Doc she's awake!" I heard the charming voice of Captain Jack Harkness above me as I sat up, coughing. I felt like I just woke up from the plague.

"What's going on?" I coughed out, my voice rough from lack of use. My voice sounded strange to me. Everyone looked at me strangely, then it hit me. My voice, the feeling in my head, I could hear it. I could hear the turn of the universe, feel time and space around me. I waved my hand watching how easily I could manipulate time and space. I was a goddess! I was supposed to die, to lose the power not steal it! What about the Tardis? Was she okay? Suddenly, I felt the answer in my head. She was fine, the Vortex was infinite and it had plenty to share. I was changed, charged with the power of time. I would forever be the Bad Wolf. I looked up into the eyes of Rose, dad, Jenny, Jack, Ianto, and Gwen. Then, I realized something, and I gasped and said, "My eyes are gold!" My voice was loud, and suddenly Jack started laughing as I touched under my eyes. "What, what's so funny?" I may be a goddess with control over all of time and space, but I still couldn't understand Jack's sense of logic. He was a pretty complicated being. Well not space and time complicated anymore, but just normal weirdo guy complicated.

"Babe, you are now a goddess with the ultimate power over time and space, we have no idea how much about you has changed or how long you will live, and you are worrying about your eyes turning gold!" He burst out laughing again and I frowned. He saw this and soothed me, "Don't worry, I think your eyes are hot." I frowned again and before he could blink I stood up and slapped him.

"Jack Harkness, it is not funny. Of course I'm going to freak out, because my eyes are fucking gold! And how many times have I told you not to call me babe! It's bad enough that you flirt with every single person in the universe, but could you at least tone it down considering, one my dad is in the room, and two I've barely been awake for four minutes!" I shouted, my emotions all coming out in anger.

Suddenly, everyone in the room (except for Jack and myself, of course) started laughing. I just stood there with my arms crossed, an annoyed expression on my face and Jack was in shock, just standing there with a blank look on his face. The laughter died down and I looked around at my family and friends. Even without my new Bad Wolf senses, I knew that somehow everything was going to work out just fine.


End file.
